


Pigcken

by UmbrellaTerms



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Some angst?, and has no idea how to tag, not really good at writing that, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbrellaTerms/pseuds/UmbrellaTerms
Summary: Horace and Will are basically brothers at this point.





	Pigcken

“What did the duck say to the bartender?”

Will just grunted and took another sip of his coffee.

“Put it on my bill!” Horace exclaims, glancing at Will to see check for a reaction.

Will just raised an eyebrow, something that last summer Horace had spent way too long trying to learn how to do.

Will had walked into the bathroom where he was standing in front of the mirror practicing after Will, Halt and Gilan all had timed it perfectly earlier that evening. Horace still felt the urge to run and hide every time someone brought it up. Will had laughed that time.

The smiles didn't last long though. Just a year later, today in fact, Horace had arrived at Will’s cabin to see Will sitting on his porch, with a dark look on his face and a half-full cup of coffee in his hand. Horace has yet to break Will out of his bad mood, but not for lack of trying.

“What’s brown and sticky?” Horace tried again.

Will just gave Horace a dark look before standing up and turning to go inside.

“A stick!” Horace howled with laughter. Will was wondering how this idiot became his best friend.

“Wait, wait. I have one more. What do you get when you cross a pig and a chicken?” Horace asked.

“Horace, I don’t care.”

“Please?” Horace was just happy Will had finally spoken.

“Fine…a Pigcken?”

“Yes!” Horace doubled over, clutching at his sides. He was laughing so hard, that he couldn’t tell where he was going. Suddenly his foot hit the edge of the porch and he went flying into a big pile of mud, splashing it all over himself and his nice shirt. Suddenly the light brown wasn’t brown anymore and more a terrible mixture of green slime and dark brown mud mixed with pebbles. “Aww, shirt no…” Horace collapsed back into the mud. Utterly defeated.

But as the porch door shut quietly, signifying Will’s departure. Horace caught a small smile on his lips. Nevermind, mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr (archive-of-araluen). Come say hi!


End file.
